


Psyche

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Immobility, Predator/Prey, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: The poor dear. She was like a reflection without a face. Possibly only the mirror itself remained. A silvery moon mirror.





	Psyche

Title: Psyche

Author _:_  Fenikkusu Ai

Pairing: Saiou x OC

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Genre: Angst/Romace

Word Count: 374

Summary: The poor dear. She was like a reflection without a face. Possibly only the mirror itself remained. A silvery moon mirror. Saiou/OC.

Author's Note: This scene takes place in a future chapter of another Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, Paper Hearts. The Tarot card that I chose for my OC Karin is  _The Moon_. The title comes from the myth of _Eros and Psyche_. The human Psyche becomes the Goddess of Soul and Eros, the God of Love's, wife.

* * *

The girl was sullen and uncommunicative. Saiou was unsure if she had even eaten that night or that day for that matter. However, Saiou did take some effort to care about his followers. Then again, she was The Moon. Maybe this behavior could be considered normal. Under the moonlight, the most bizarre behavior could be accepted.

"Are you okay, Karin?" he tried gently.

She didn't respond. Her cheeks were pale. Not so long ago, they had often blushed with color. Oftentimes, especially for him.

She truly was as cold as the moon. If he put his hand on her, would there be frost on his fingertips. He wondered if she could still reflect upon that while locked in her private frozen dream.

Saiou smirked. But, she was gone now. Floating in her bright atmosphere. And, he was the  _Light_. Her light.

Was this life just as she had envisioned? No. It was now so much more...

But indeed, there was physical light in the room. Karin stared out into the darkness at the leaping flames of the fireplace that kept the cold autumn air at bay.

The poor dear. She was like a reflection without a face. Possibly only the mirror itself remained. A silvery moon mirror.

Something suddenly occurred to Saiou. Maybe, Karin would get more inspired if he introduced her to his sister, Mizuchi. She could open up. Although, he- _the Light_ -didn't mind her constant attention, obsession could not be good in her case. Karin really required more reality than fantasy at the moment.

Oh, well. Perhaps it would be for the best if he left in her tower; a solitary Psyche without her Eros. Just a lone moon outside the window filling her senses with its glow. Entrancing, never fulfilling her.

So, he abandoned her there by the fire. He could hope that the fire could warm her, but a true ice queen could never melt. Karin remained entranced in her world. Her turquoise eyes didn't even stray to him.

He watched her then all curled up within the white satin blankets. She didn't even blink.

Saiou felt that was the time to impart some wisdom. One should be careful what they wished for.

But, then, she couldn't even hear him now.


End file.
